


【日月短】勾勒

by CilinYP7



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CilinYP7/pseuds/CilinYP7
Summary: 纹身师星和假情场高手容的单纯小故事
Relationships: moonsun - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	【日月短】勾勒

勾勒  
纹身师星&顾客容  
金容仙发现她的好姐妹们爱上了纹身，明明去了一次根本没纹身的姐妹...居然还要去第二次。  
咖啡厅内。  
“咱们玩一个游戏好不好？”丁辉人摸了摸下巴，坏笑。  
“什么游戏？”华莎慵懒地发问。  
“大冒险...”丁辉人挑了挑唇，“输的人...就一个惩罚。”  
“什么。”  
“让那个纹身师...爱上自己。”  
结果就是....金容仙输了。  
“你不要害怕啊...她油盐不进的，华莎去过一次，这么性感，她看都不看一眼的..”丁辉人偷笑，“况且金容仙，你这么有经验，说不定这一次你就把她拿到手了呢。”  
“人家要是有男朋友，你们岂不是在瞎搞。”金容仙无奈，“你们真无聊，而且毫无可能。”  
愿赌服输的金容仙果然去了店里，见到了那个纹身师.......  
“你是文星伊吧？”金容仙看着坐着的女人，冷白的皮肤，银色的长发，冷淡地看着自己，文星伊身上干干净净，没什么纹身，那张脸倒是精雕细琢，让自己移不开眼。  
“嗯...想纹什么？”文星伊看着眼前这个漂亮的女人，身上没一处纹身...估计又是来要微信的。  
金容仙自觉地躺好，扬了扬嘴角，慢慢撩起衬衣，扭了扭纤细的腰，露出了一点胸罩黑色的边，媚眼看着文星伊，“这里....纹一个你的名字。”金容仙指了指靠近自己腰的部位。  
金容仙心里有些打鼓，她想看看这文星伊到底是不是真如表面如此冷淡，可文星伊突然凑近，俊秀的脸放大，感受着温热的鼻息，金容仙觉得自己跌进了陷阱....心脏砰砰直跳，有些抑制不住的脸红。  
文星伊笑了，“你确定？”看着眼底略有犹豫脸色微红的金容仙，倒觉得有些意思。  
金容仙有些想要退缩的意思，却又突然坐起，凑近文星伊的脸只几厘米远，盯着文星伊的眸子，文星伊真没见过想撩自己如此单刀直入的女人，之前的自己一主动便败下阵来的女人比比皆是。  
“我确定。”金容仙故意伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇，又对着文星伊的耳朵轻轻吐气，“一会大腿内侧，也要纹一个。”  
文星伊吞了吞口水，金容仙突然抱住了文星伊的脖子，把胸部凑近，“你看看，我这里没问题吧。”  
发丝被金容仙撩到前面，淡香萦绕在文星伊的鼻尖，整张脸都要贴到金容仙的身体，文星伊紧紧握住纹身机手柄，她有些...不镇定了。  
金容仙挑起文星伊的下巴，故意闻了闻她的嘴唇，“你紧张了？”  
“纹身吧。”文星伊握住金容仙纤细的手腕，调笑地说，站起来转身准备颜料。  
金容仙有些惊讶....她...竟然一点事儿也没有。  
又摇了摇头，说不定人家是直的呢。  
文星伊转过去脸，手上忙活，跳动的心早已止不住，慢慢平复着呼吸，这女人真是赤裸裸的勾引.....  
金容仙不退缩，也站了起来，从身后抱住身子一抖的文星伊，胸部蹭着文星伊挺拔的后背，文星伊略高，金容仙微微扬头，“你都不想碰我的吗？”  
文星伊走到店的门前，翻了下“正在营业中”的牌子，变成了“休息中。”才回了纹身室，看着皱眉的金容仙。  
文星伊深呼吸，坏笑，缴械投降，紧紧地握住了金容仙袒露的腰，“成全你。”文星伊把金容仙抱到纹身床上，金容仙主动吻上了文星伊的唇。  
金容仙早就想尝一尝这女人的味道了，文星伊白净的脸衬的红色的唇更加性感，文星伊回应，单手解开了金容仙黑色的蕾丝胸罩，揉着那白嫩的山峰，又吞掉了金容仙的喘息声。果然，美人的气息都这么美味。  
文星伊把腿伸到金容仙的大腿内侧的，牛仔裤摩挲着金容仙的小豆，文星伊饥渴地亲吻着金容仙的腰，“现在不用纹了，因为都属于我。”  
文星伊右手穿过金容仙的皮裙，隔着黑丝抚摸着金容仙的蒂肉，看着金容仙皱眉，张着的嘴唇与舌头拉出了银丝，文星伊吮吸着她的舌头，吞掉了那银丝。  
舌尖勾勒着金容仙的锁骨，到了那傲人的胸部，含住了晶莹冒红诱人的头，金容仙舒服的呻吟着，死死的抓住床沿，上下都被文星伊戏弄着，自己有些吃不消，“快点...要我...”  
文星伊右手伸进金容仙湿润的嘴里，摸了摸金容仙的舌头，带着两指津液，进入了金容仙收缩的小穴，“不要忍着。”  
金容仙皱着眉，喘出声音，“啊.....啊....你..轻点...”  
文星伊快速的抚弄着内壁的软肉，在敏感地区来回搓捻，金容仙搂住文星伊的脖子，低头吻着文星伊张开的嘴。  
“啊.....啊.....啊....啊.....不行...”金容仙眼眶湿润，文星伊故意用力，在金容仙快要高潮时松懈，继续戏弄。  
金容仙哀求，发出呜呜的声音，“求你...给我.....啊....啊....”  
文星伊笑了笑，舔着金容仙软弹的嘴唇，右手用力，金容仙面色潮红，叫声酥软难耐更加大声，“啊...好棒...啊....老公..要到了...”  
“啊....啊..啊老公...啊啊...嗯....啊..”文星伊持续抽插着手指，金容突然仙颤抖着身子，发出嘤的细声，眯着眼睛，下体流出靡液，好看的脸更光泽红润。  
文星伊又轻轻啃吻着金容仙放松的唇，吸吻着金容仙的脖颈，留下了红色的印记。  
文星伊抽了几张纸，擦拭着高潮后金容仙的下体，金容仙感受到异样的触感抖动着身体，委屈的看着文星伊，以为她又要来一次。  
文星伊擦干净那地方后，把纸丢掉，“别害怕，一次就够你受的。”  
金容仙腿软的穿好衣服，娇嗔地看着文星伊。  
文星伊却递给金容仙自己的电话号码，“这是私人的，你刚才叫老公叫的起劲，我可以考虑一下。”  
金容仙羞怒的拿走那张纸，想要走，却被文星伊挡住，金容仙难以抑制心脏的跳动，想低下头，却被文星伊挑起，“我这里不是想来就来，想走就走的。”文星伊又看着金容仙那张绯红的脸，“给你了，就要打过来，知道吗。”  
金容仙一改媚态，乖乖地点点头.....拿着白纸就跑了。  
回到咖啡厅，又要接受一波盘问......  
“我们刚才看见那店上的门牌改成休息中了，你是不是成功了？”  
“对啊对啊，这么久，而且你脸这么红？”  
金容仙低下头...“我输了....”  
“你输了？？？”  
金容仙深呼吸，掏出那张写着电话号码的白纸，“我好像先喜欢上她了....我输了。”  
说着，金容仙的脖子就被抱住，旁边还凑近了一张脸，“我本来想买杯咖啡，却发现老婆，你在这里啊。”  
文星伊注意到金容仙便走了过来，果然好看的人都会被注意，众目睽睽之下，文星伊喊了金容仙老婆.....  
只是金容仙，心里直打鼓....脸色变红，华莎和丁辉人惊讶的说不出话....  
文星伊得意地看着金容仙窘迫的样子，亲了一口金容仙软软的脸蛋，又坐在她旁边，对这两位见过的女人报以商业微笑，“你们好，金容仙亲口喊我老公的...我说我考虑一下...”  
“我....考虑完了。老婆。”文星伊抓住金容仙的手，看着不敢说话的两人。  
金容仙激动的吞了吞口水，有些风中凌乱，她.....根本一点也不直。

The end.


End file.
